Linda Brandel
by Arminia
Summary: Deeks mother returns, and as much as Deeks would have liked to keep that part of his past hidden, he has no choice but to tell the team. Not sure if I will continue this, but let me know if you would like for me to.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry for any OOCness or lack of anything.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Deeks stood in Ops frozen, his hands were gripping the table so hard his knuckles were turning white. He ignored the curious, confused and worried stares from the team. He felt Kensi's hand on his arm but made no reaction to it, made no reaction to the curious stares of Callen and Sam. His eyes stayed right on the person who was leading the presentation of their newest case, Hetty.

He knew he needed to respond to Hetty's question, he swallowed and tried to return his breathing to normal.

"I repeat my question Mr. Deeks, when was the last time you heard from your mother?"

Deeks tried to swallow again, "I haven't heard from her since I was 15."

He knew his voice wasn't as strong as he would have liked which made the team more curious as to where this was going, and why he was acting the way he was.

He wished whatever this was, wasn't happening. It had started off as a normal day. Deeks went for his morning surf then went back to his apartment where Kensi came to pick him up, they argued and flirted on the way to work listening to Kensi's horrible Techno music, then jumped into the bickering between Callen and Sam just like every other day. But unlike a normal day, Eric didn't whistle for them to come upstairs for a new case. Eric came down the stairs with Nell at his side to announce they had a case, and Hetty was upstairs waiting. If that wasn't the first clue that something was wrong, it was the fact they both had worried expressions on their faces.

Confused, they all headed upstairs where Hetty stood in front of the screen with her hands behind her back. Except even Hetty looked worried, and if Hetty was worried, they should be too.

It was then that Hetty led up to her question, but first telling Deeks she was sorry.

"Mr. Deeks, I sent everyone else out of Ops so only those of us in this room will know of this. A recording was sent to NCIS to be delivered to you, but because we have to be cautious, the recording was listened to by Mr. Beale and Ms. Jones who then notified me and using voice software, found who was the person in the recording."

"My mother."

"Correct Mr. Deeks. Because of what the recording contains, this has now turned into a case. Would you like to be here when I play the recording?" Hetty walked over to the table where the recording sat, everyone gathered around but kept throwing glances at Deeks.

"Obviously I have to don't I? It involves me." Deeks tried not to sound nervous, he hoped the team would never find out about his mother. They knew of the abuse he dealt with from his dad, knew he shot him when he was 11 but not how things were after. But no matter how much he tried to keep it hidden, it was no use now.

"Play it Mr. Beale."

Eric glanced at Deeks, and slowly reached over to press play.

"_Martin, it's been a long time hasn't it? Have you missed me? Silly question of course you missed me, we had so much fun together. You shouldn't have left me Martin, I told you that I would find you if you ever ran away from me. My friends have missed you too, I promised them that I would find you and make up for all those years they missed out on their fun. I know you changed your last name to Deeks, I know you work for LAPD and NCIS. I've been watching you Martin. I can't wait for the fun to begin."_

Silence filled the room as the recording ended. Every pair of eyes turn to stare at Deeks who was shaking, it seemed the only thing holding him up was the table and Kensi.

"I'm going to have to tell them aren't I?" His voice shook, and was filled with fear and sadness.

"I'm sorry Mr. Deeks."

Deeks stared straight at the screen as he talked, he didn't want to see the looks of pity or disgust on their faces. He especially didn't want to see the look on Kensi's face when she realized how ruined and disgusting he was.

"A-After I shot my dad, it was no discussion that I would stay with my mom as soon as she was released from the hospital. What no one expected, was for my mom to get involved with drugs." Deeks took a deep breath and continued,

"It wasn't long before she just wasn't my mom anymore, she never hit me or beat me like my dad did, but for me her abuse was worse."

"Worse?" Deeks didn't know who said it, but he nodded his head anyway.

"We started having trouble with the bills, and getting things we needed for the house like food with her spending money on drugs all the time...so she made my life hell," His voice cracked, and he could feel tears gathering in his eyes, the only person he ever told of this was Ray. "She started...selling me to her druggie friends."

Tears were now slowly running down his cheeks, and before Deeks could control it, a sob broke through his chest. Kensi was trying hard not to cry herself, but because her partner and best friend looked so broken. Nell was already crying, with Eric trying to comfort her without touching her too much. Then there was Callen and Sam who looked angry, there was no doubt that they wanted to do more than just throw some punches.

Deeks somehow managed to talk, he knew he had to continue.

"S-She told them they could do whatever they wanted. She was my mother and she just sat there and watched!" Deeks started sobbing more as he fell to the floor, Kensi was soon right next to him on the floor, with her arms wrapped around him. "I-I always said no, screamed it and told them to stop but it never worked. Didn't matter if it was a man or a woman, of course the men were always the worse. No matter what they did, my mom enjoyed it like it was some sick game! She even went as far as joining in on it like I wasn't even her son!"

Deeks suddenly stood up so fast, Kensi almost fell over.

"Now you all know, I'm disgusting and worthless." Deeks said, almost in a whimper.

And just like that, Deeks ran out of Ops as fast as he could.

"Hold on Ms. Blye."

"Hetty he needs me!" Kensi stopped at the doors and turned to face Hetty.

"What he needs, is for his mother to be caught before she really finds Mr. Deeks. It would be best if you found her so called 'friends' too. Let me find Mr. Deeks for now."

Hetty then walked out of Ops, not planning on sticking around to listen to Kensi's argument on finding out where her partner went.

**A/N: Let me know if you want me to continue this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well writing this chapter took longer then I expected, I always have trouble trying to keep the characters into character and not make them OOC and idk if I did it good enough in this chapter.**

**I KNOW Deeks is going to be OOC at times because in my mind, he's held all this in for so long and having it all come out and with his mom being back in the picture he's finally breaking so sorry if I make him kind of whiny and crying a lot.**

**Oh, and thanks to everyone who told me to continue and reviewed! **

There weren't many things Kensi couldn't do. But comforting someone, especially someone who went through what Deeks did, was something Kensi couldn't do. She surely had no experience from her past to try and help, but she certainly wouldn't just not try. Then theres the thought of, what if she makes him feel worse?

Once Deeks and Hetty had left, Eric pulled up files. A file on Deeks.

'No one except the people who wrote what is in this file, put the file together, and Hetty has seen this' Eric had said, and Kensi was certainly not prepared for it. Deeks talking about it, without going into great detail was one thing. Seeing all this was another.

In Deeks file was police reports from his fathers abuse, hospital records, statements, pictures which Kensi would have liked to have gone without seeing, then there was the stuff from his mother. There wasn't a bunch of complaints from neighbors, hospital records and pictures of his injuries, or a bunch of statements. Only one thing stood out, and that was when Deeks was at the age of 15.

The team all stood there and read it.

It talked about how he was found in a park curled up against a tree, his clothes were torn and dirty, it seemed as if he hadn't cleaned up in days, and he was barely aware of his surroundings. He was brought to the local hospital where they treated him, checked him over, and cleaned him up. Then they read the hospital report, but Kensi only read the important parts, and it seemed like the words were burned into her brain.

_Cuts all over his body_

_Bruise in the form of a hand on his throat_

_Rope burns on his wrists as if he was tied up_

_Bruises the size of handprints on his hips_

_Signs of sexual intercourse_

_Flinching whenever touched_

Kensi read on, and the more she read, the more sick to her stomach she got. The hospital had written him down as a rape victim, but then Kensi read one of the last lines and was even more sick to her stomach.

_The word 'Mine' carved into his inner thigh_

Kensi was torn between getting her gun out and shooting whoever did this to Deeks, and finding Deeks to tell him he was still the same ol' Deeks to her, she knew he would think this would change things but it didn't, not for her.

This was Deeks.

HER Deeks.

Without saying anything to anyone, Kensi quickly left Ops.

Callen didn't even bother trying to stop Kensi from leaving, if Hetty wasn't done talking to Deeks that was too bad. All Callen could think about was how if he was honest with himself, Deeks's childhood was worse then his and that wasn't something Callen said lightly. But if one thing was for sure, he would have switched places with Deeks if it meant Deeks had got a better childhood. Callen took protecting his team seriously, they were the only family he had ever known, and Deeks no matter how annoying, was his little brother. Callen will NOT be closing this case without at least beating up one of these bastards. No one hurt his family and got away with it.

Sam, wasn't far from Callen's thoughts. Sam thought of the team as a second family. Sam had some pretty crappy things happen to him, almost died plenty of times but this was something Sam couldn't compare to. For the longest time, he didn't like Deeks. But then Deeks did one of the biggest things you could do to gain his respect and trust, he had protected his wife. A woman who Deeks had only met about two times and knew nothing about. With that, Sam had opened his heart more to Deeks and soon Deeks was the annoying little brother that always was a thorn in his side but someone Sam wouldn't trade for anything, and someone Sam would protect. Sam would catch them, and wouldn't end this without throwing some punches.

"Eric, her address? I doubt she would be there but we should still check it out."

Eric quickly turned to his tablet and tapped the screen for a few seconds.

"Well you might not find her there but you might find her husband."

"Put it on the screen Eric." Sam said, everyone in the room could tell Sam was trying his best to hide his anger.

On the screen appeared a picture of Linda Brandel, there was no denying she was pretty even with the drugs she had gotten into, before the drugs she was probably beautiful and prefect. It was obvious Deeks had got his blonde hair and blue eyes from his mother. Eric then pulled up another picture of a average looking man who you could easily tell had done some 'hardcore' drugs at some point in his life.

"A year after Deeks was found, Linda Brandel changed her name to Linda Kingston after marrying Harris Kingston-" Nell started

"Who had been caught having drugs in his possession multiple times." Eric finished

Eric tapped the screen a few more times again then looked up at Callen and sam, "Address has been sent to your phones."

Sam took out his phone to quickly look at the address, "Crap, G her address is close to Deeks apartment."

"Let's go have a word with her husband, maybe go to Deeks apartment and see if theres any surveillance around his apartment."

Callen nodded his thanks to Eric and Nell then walked out of Ops, Sam right behind him.

**000000000000**

_**After Kensi left Ops**_

Kensi at first wasn't sure where Deeks could be, once downstairs she noticed Hetty was at her desk but seemed to be on the phone arguing with someone so asking Hetty was out of the question.

She looked at Deeks desk which still had his bag, so him leaving the building was out of the question, and she doubt Hetty would allow him to leave right now anyway.

Kensi didn't bother checking the gym, the punching bags were more of Sam's style. Cleaning her weapon was something she would do...

Kensi took one last glance at Hetty still arguing on the phone then started heading towards the shooting range they had, and there staring at a target he had just shot was Deeks. If this wasn't such a bad situation, she would have laughed at the fact Deeks and Callen would go to the same place.

Carefully Kensi opened the door, she could tell Deeks could hear her and knew it was her.

"Hetty already talked to me Kens, you don't have to bother." There was no hiding the sadness in his voice, and something else she couldn't place.

"You're my partner Deeks, of course I'm going to talk to you."

She slowly walked closer and stood next to him, taking a glance at his target to see he had shot the head every time.

"But I'm disgusting, used, a waste of space." Deeks whispered, his voice breaking.

Kensi could swear her heart broke at that, and without even noticing tears had fallen from her eyes. Without thinking about it, Kensi wrapped her arms around Deeks and pulled him toward her tightening her arms when she felt him quickly tense up.

"No, you're my parter. My best friend. None of this changes anything." Kensi whispered, just loud enough for him to hear her.

Deeks slowly wrapped his arms around her, returning the hug and holding her just as tight. She felt his tears on her shirt as he buried his face in her shoulder.

"Promise you won't leave me?" Deeks asked softly

"Sorry partner but you're stuck with me."

Lifting his head from her shoulder, they let go of each other. Deeks mouth lifted into a small smile.

"God, all this crying is pathetic. I pushed it as far back in my mind as I could for so long..."

"When this is all over we are going to sit in my apartment, watch a bunch of stupid funny movies, and stuff our faces with ice cream!"

Deeks chuckled and shook his head at her, "Kens we do that all the time."

"And you love every minute of it!" Kensi grinned at him and headed towards the door.

"Course I do! Sitting on your couch with you hanging all over me, I mean I know it's hard to resist-" Kensi quickly punched Deeks arm cutting off his sentence as he smirked at her

As they walked out of the shooting range, Kensi didn't even bother removing Deeks arm as he wrapped it around her shoulders.

Kensi knew Deeks would probably have a rough time ahead, but she would be with him every step of the way.

She wasn't losing anyone else.

**A/N: Sorry if it wasn't that long!**

**Reviews are welcome :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and took their time to read my fanfic!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but any OC's. **

Callen and Sam knocked on the door to Harris Kingston's house, it didn't take long until the door opened but instead of it being Harris like they expected, standing in front of them was a child who looked about five years old, and exactly like Deeks except he had hazel eyes instead of blue.

"Uh hello, are your parents home?" Callen asked

"Daddy is in his office but I dunno where mommy is."

It wasn't hard to figure out that the kid wasn't shy, but Sam couldn't help but think of the fact he was only a child and was answering the door. You never knew who was on the other side.

Callen and Sam shared a quick glance both knowing they were thinking the same thing. It was obvious the kid was Linda's and Harris's son, and that meant he was Deeks half-brother. They didn't see anything wrong with the kid and could only hope nothing had happened to him, but as Deeks team mates and family, they would find out if this boy was taken care of correctly.

"Can you get your dad for us?" Sam asked the boy softly

"Okay!"

They watched as the little boy ran down the hall to what was probably Harris's office. Listening, they heard the boy knock on the door then open it.

"Daddy people are at the door for you."

"I'm busy!" Snapped Harris

"But daddy-"

Suddenly, a whimper was heard coming from the boy, Sam quickly called out to get his attention.

"Mr. Kingston!"

"What do you want!"

Harris stepped out from the hall and if Callen and Sam weren't paying attention, they would have missed the way he stopped walking towards them when he saw them standing there.

He didn't look much different from the picture they seen in Ops, normal short brown hair and the same hazel eyes the boy had. His eyes had dark rings under them from lack of sleep and if you were paying attention you would notice the way he slightly twitched every now and then.

"We need to ask you some questions." Callen said calmly

"Make it quick! I don't give a shit who you guys are but I have work I need to tend to!"

Harris crossed his arms across his chest and tapped his foot in annoyance. Sam noticed the boy sticking his head around the corner just enough so he could see.

"Do you know where your wife is, Mr. Kingston?"

"No." He quickly replied.

"Any idea where we could find her?"

"No,"

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"Last night."

"What time did you last see her last night?"

"I don't know" He snapped, "I wasn't paying attention to the time but it was dark out."

"Now, I answered some of your questions. I have work to do, make sure they leave Andrew." Harris looked at his son who had finally stepped out from the hall, then without even glancing at them another time, went back to his office and slammed the door shut.

The boy, Andrew as they now knew his name, kept his head down as he opened the door for them to leave. Callen and Sam looked at each other noticing that Andrew had kept his hand in his pocket ever since he came out from the hall. They slowly walked towards the door and as soon as they were outside, Andrew shut the door.

"I'm not liking this one bit." Said Callen

"Same here, we should make sure Eric really looks into this guy. I'm especially not liking the way he treated the kid." Sam almost growled

Callen nodded his head in agreement and turned to walk back to the car but Sam's hand holding his arm stopped him.

"G, look."

Callen looked down to see a piece of folded paper on the ground like someone had slipped it from under the door.

"That wasn't there when we got here." Callen said as Sam bent down, put on his gloves and picked it up.

"Come on." Sam took one last look at the door then walked down the front steps and back to the car, Callen right behind him.

Opening it up once they reached the car parked behind the bushes in front of the house, Sam opened up the folded paper with Callen standing next to him to read it too, it was obvious Andrew had written it which made it hard to read for Callen but Sam had no trouble seeing as he had two kids at home.

_"i dont like daddy. hes mean and likes to yell at me and tell me to do things like get him his smelly adult drink. he grabs onto me really tight when i talk back to him and hits me for things i didnt do. him and mommy were yelling about someone named martin when they thought i was sleeping then i heard daddy hit mommy but the yelling stopped but i could hear banging before the door opened and closed. i havent saw mommy today. and daddy keeps staying in his office. i dont know what daddy did with mommy or if she left me here. mommy never did like me."_

Sam read it out loud once he noticed Callen had trouble reading it. It was sloppy of course, and had a lot of spelling mistakes, but what could you expect.

"Forget going to Deeks apartment to check for surveillance right now, I'm showing this to Hetty and doing something before that bastard hurts the kid anymore." Sam growled as he got into the drivers seat

"I agree helping the kid is important but we also need to focus on the fact we need to actually talk to Andrew, tell us what he heard his parents exactly arguing about." Callen got into the passenger seat of the car, and barely shut the car door before Sam took off.

"Not to mention we also need to figure out how we're going to tell Deeks he has a brother."

Callen sighed and turned to look at Sam, "I'm not liking this at all."

"Neither am I G, neither am I."

**000000000000**

"Oh dear this is troubling." Hetty said as soon as she read what Andrew wrote.

"So we need to not only find Deeks mother, we also need to tell Deeks about his half-brother, help Andrew, figure out what the hell is with Harris, and do something about his mothers 'friends' incase they come for Deeks too," Callen dragged a hand down his face, it sounded like a lot of work but Callen had a feeling they Harris was the key to everything. "Is it only me or does Harris seem like the one we really need to focus on to figure out everything?"

"Yes, there is something about that man. Eric has info for us, come along." Hetty stood up from her desk and walked up to Ops, Callen and Sam following.

Eric and Nell were sitting down in their chairs facing everyone, Kensi and Deeks were already leaning against the table. Callen could tell that Deeks was clenching his jaw in what he could only assume was anger.

_**-Only in Deeks POV...ish-**_

"Mr. Deeks, are you aware of your mothers new marriage?"

"What?" Deeks quickly turned his head to look at Hetty, his eyes wide in shock.

"A year after you were...found from running away, she married a man named Harris Kingston."

Deeks tried to keep his expression emotionless, but it wasn't easy. Deeks clenched his jaw again as he tried to block out the memories

_Pulling on the ropes tied tightly around his wrists, he tried moving away from the hands that seemed to move all over his body._

_"You're perfect Martin, it's too bad I can't have you all to myself."_

_Squirming, he continued trying to move away from the mans hands touching him. He felt the man slowly pull down his pants._

_"Please no!" He cried but it was no use_

_"Shh you will enjoy it, I promise."_

_Squeezing his eyes shut to try and block out what he knew was to come, he felt the mans hand on his face brushing away his tears, he felt the mans body put more pressure on the bed and it wasn't long before he felt the mans lips on his._

"Deeks!"

_"What's your name?" He asked weakly before the man left the room_

_"Harris, don't worry Martin...I'll come back." _

_Harris walked over to him and put his finger under his chin, lifting his head up._

_"You know, I never was into woman. If only you were mine." Harris lightly pushed some hair out of his face, and placed a kiss on his lips._

_"No." He said weakly, he pushed away from Harris and cried as he felt the pain hit him, he was probably bleeding down there again from the pain he felt, it only ever felt this bad now if he was bleeding._

_"It was nice, wasn't it?" Harris grinned at him then left the room._

_Harris...he would forever remember that name, he always tried to figure out their names, most refused to tell him or didn't talk at all. But every name he learned he would remember. One day they would pay. _

"Mr. Deeks."

_"You are nothing but a whore Linda!"_

_Figures Harris would be here. He was his mothers on and off again boyfriend. He found it funny in a sick way how his mother never found out that Harris loved to sneak into his room while his mother slept. His mother never even realized Harris was gay and was only using her._

_"Like you're any better! I bet you're always cheating on me seeing as how you always turn away from me! Am I not enough for you?!" _

_"Says the woman who I caught with another man in her bed!"_

_He couldn't help but roll his eyes at them, adults were idiots, fools. He got up from his bed and flinched at the quick pain that shot through his body._

_Harris had snuck in the house to catch his mother having sex with another man, but instead of doing something about it, Harris had snuck into his room and once again had his fun. He had learned not to fight Harris. Unlike the men who had paid, Harris didn't just like to come into his room for the sex. Harris liked to pretend they were in some relationship, it disgusted him but it was only more painful if he fought it._

_He slowly picked his pants off the floor and put them back on, wouldn't want to make things worse with his mother coming in here and seeing him naked._

"Deeks!"

Flinching, Deeks was pulled from his memories by someone shaking him.

"Stop!" Deeks snapped at Kensi who was the one shaking him.

"What the hell was that?"

Deeks refused to look at anyone.

"Mr. Deeks, do you know who Harris Kingston is?"

"No. Just spaced out for a minute."

He knew no one belived him and he noticed Hetty give him a look but she continued on, he knew he would get questioned when they were done in Ops.

"I know this might be...hard to hear Mr. Deeks but, Mr. Callen and Mr. Hanna found out something when they went to Mr. Kingston's house."

Deeks looked at Hetty but not before schooling his features as much as he could, but then turned to look at Callen and Sam as she motioned towards them.

"Deeks...Harris and your mother have a five year old son named Andrew."

His first reaction was to deny what Callen had just said, his mother having another child? The only thing Deeks could think of was that Andrew must have been a mistake, he had heard his mother complain plenty of times that she never even wanted kids. But they had no reason to lie about something like this, he...had a half-brother? And he had Deeks middle name as his name.

Deeks tried to hide his disgust as he thought about it, then it hit him.

"I don't care what else I need to hear right now, and I don't even give a crap if I can't go along but you have to go get Andrew out of that house right now!"

"We can't just go charge into the house and grab the kid!" Callen slightly yelled back at him.

"No Deeks is right G. We do need to ask Andrew questions, he may be young but he can help us. That's our way to get him out of the house at least for now." Sam said as he put his hand on Callen's shoulder.

"But wouldn't Harris want to come with his son, I mean he's only five he won't just hand his son over without coming along, I'm pretty sure it's against the law." Deeks turned around to stare at Kensi, his mouth slightly open.

"Who cares about the law! Just get him!" He shouted

"Mr. Deeks!"

"Okay everyone just calm down!" Deeks turned to say something to Sam but stopped as Sam held his hand up, "To be honest, Harris didn't seem to care what his son did. He did let Andrew open the door which isn't smart for a five year old to do, and he left Andrew alone with us after he went back to his office and he didn't even know who the hell we were."

"Then why the hell are you still standing here! I would go myself but I obviously can't."

"Mr. Deeks, you need to calm youself."

"Don't tell me to calm down Hetty." He growled at her, he had every damn right to not be calm.

As Callen and Sam left Ops to go get Andrew, Deeks ignored Kensi's hand on his arm, ignored her looking at him worried, ignored Hetty's stare, and ignored the wide eyed looks from Eric and Nell.

It was obvious to Deeks now.

Andrew might be Harris's own flesh and blood but Deeks knew Harris's plan, he certainly spent enough time with the creep to know. When Andrew was old enough, he would be Harris's new Martin.

While Deeks knew the tears from all those years of holding it in were not done yet, he refused to let Andrew see him cry. He needed to be strong to protect him from Harris and their mother.

**A/N: Ahh I'm not sure if that turned out that well but I added Andrew in to sort of be the extra glue that will hold Deeks together for the events that happen in the future.**

**Reviews are welcome! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry that it took forever for me to update but i've literally have gotten sick twice in a row and it took FOREVER to go away, then my laptop decided to be stupid. So I'm sorry if this chapter is kinda short but what I'm going to try and do is spread the story more throughout the chapters to try and make it easier to write...if that makes sense.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and took time to read, and thank you for being so patient :)**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's**

Deeks sat on the couch near the teams desks waiting for Callen and Sam to bring Andrew. Hetty had cleared Andrew to come into the mission after they had dropped Harris off at the boatshed. It was decided they would bring in both of them at the same time. Harris for questioning and Andrew for information, protection and for Deeks to meet him.

To say Deeks was nervous, was an understatement.

"You know he's going to love you."

Jumping at the sound of Kensi's voice, Deeks looks up to see Kensi standing close to him.

"What if..he hates me for not protecting him, or if he-"

"Deeks! Seriously, he will love you. Kids always do."

"But this isn't some random kid Kens! He's my brother."

Kensi didn't get a chance to respond as an excited voice rang throughout the mission,

"WOW! This place is...AWESOME!"

Deeks froze, staring at the little boy walking in between Callen and Sam. Deeks took the moment to study his little brother. They pretty much looked alike except for the eyes, Andrew had the same shaggy fluffy blonde hair. He couldn't help but find it a little weird how his mother had two children who could be twins if not for the age difference.

"Mr. Callen, Mr. Hanna, please bring Andrew to my desk." Hetty said as she appeared next to Callen.

"Sure Hetty." He watched as Sam lightly put his hand on Andrew's back and directed him to Hetty's desk. Deeks held his breath as he noticed Andrew slightly tense up, he knew Sam hadn't noticed it. It was the same way he reacted himself when he was younger, a sure sign that Harris was abusing him.

Deeks hands formed a fist as he thought about it, he knew Kensi and Hetty were watching him but he didn't care. The bastard was done hurting Andrew, he may not have even met his brother yet but he would protect him from Harris, even if it was the last thing he ever did.

"Mr. Deeks, why don't we go join Andrew at my desk."

"Hetty-" But his sentence got cut off as Hetty raised her hand to stop him

"Don't worry."

And with that, Deeks stood up and followed Hetty, he barely even noticed Kensi quickly squeezing his hand for good luck. Once they reached the desk, Hetty nodded to Callen and Sam who both gave Andrew a smile, then nodded to Deeks giving him their good luck's.

"Andrew, it's nice to meet you." Andrew turned to look at Hetty, a smile on his face.

"You're Hetty!" Hetty let out a laugh and sat behind her desk, Deeks stayed where he was standing slightly off to the side.

"I'm guessing my two agents told you who I was," At Andrew's nod, Hetty folded her hands on her desk and continued talking, "I know this will be an odd question, but do you have any other family besides your mother and father?"

Deeks watched as Andrew slightly turned his head, "No. I used to tell mommy I wanted a brother but she always looked funny after I said it and yelled at me...why are you smiling Ms. Hetty?" Deeks could swear his heart stopped, Andrew wanted a brother...

"What if I told you, that you had an older brother?"

Andrew's eyes widened in surprise, "Then why have I never met him?"

"Things happened between him and your mother, he didn't know about you...until now."

He noticed Hetty lightly move her hand in a 'come here' motion. He took a deep breath and slowly stepped closer. Andrew turned at the noise of footsteps and if it was possible, his eyes widened even more. Andrew quickly jumped off the chair and ran towards Deeks, he barely caught him in his arms as Andrew flew towards him in a hug.

"Are you gonna protect me now?" Andrew whispered in his ear, Deeks tightened his hold on his brother and glanced at Hetty who had a look on her face, she had heard it.

"I will." Deeks promised.

Deeks felt Andrew's breathing change, and knew he had fallen asleep. His heart almost broke as he remembered his own childhood, the nights he would stay awake too scared to fall asleep. He was happy Andrew felt safe enough with him to sleep. Probably the first time in a while he would be able to sleep without fear. He knew it was probably odd that Andrew accepted it, and him so quickly but he didn't care.

**A/N: I'm sorry for it being so short! And again for taking forever but, next chapter is the boatshed with Harris, where everything really starts going. **

**Reviews are welcome! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read, favorited, followed, and reviewed! It means a lot to me and has pushed me to write this chapter quicker especially since it took me forever to update before.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's**

It was silent on the drive to the boatshed. Both Callen and Sam weren't too happy about questioning Harris, they already didn't like the guy and just hearing him talk was going to annoy them.

Once they reached the boatshed, they slowly walked in and nodded to the two agents standing watch. They didn't bother waiting and immediately went into the interrogation room where they were holding Harris. Eric and Nell were already watching from Ops, with Hetty probably watching also from one of the dark corners of Ops.

"Finally! Why the hell are you holding me in here?" Harris demanded as soon as they stepped into the room. Callen went to go sit in his usual seat, while Sam stood in the corner close to the door.

"Do you know why you're here, Mr. Kingston?"

"Well I'm obviously here and not with my son, so I must have done something wrong." He said angrily

Callen, wanting to get straight to the point and not listen to Harris pretending like he's innocent, immediately brought up the first topic, "Explain the bruises on your son, Mr. Kingston."

"Bruises what bruises?"

"Don't play dumb Harris, the bruise on his wrist, and the ones on his stomach!" Callen was never one for abuse, especially the ones who acted like they didn't do anything wrong. He knew Sam would gladly punch the guy but was glad Sam would hold him back if needed.

"It was accidents! I didn't touch the kid!"

"Sure, because the bruise the size of YOUR hand can 'accidently' end up on his wrist!" Sam had his hands on the table by the end of his sentence, glaring at Harris.

Harris glared at them with fire burning in his eyes, "You don't know anything." Suddenly, the fire left Harris's eyes and was replaced by laughter as a laugh escaped his lips and a smirk formed on his face.

"You really, don't know anything." Another laugh left his mouth, Callen felt a chill go down his spine from hearing it, and a quick glance at Sam from the corner of his eye told him Sam felt the same.

"So tell me Harris what we don't know. How about we start with...Martin Deeks?" Harris was already going down for the abuse, and by Deeks reaction in Ops when he heard Harris's name, there was things to know and so, Callen took this as his chance.

"Never heard of him." Callen almost rolled his eyes at his ridiculous lie.

"Cut the crap Harris." Said Sam as he glared at Harris and moved to stand near Callen.

"You can say that lie all you like, because when I said his name your eyes told me a different story." Callen leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest, not breaking eye contact with Harris.

"Fine, I know he's my wifes son from her first marriage. Never met him."

"You have met him before, more than once."

Harris chuckled and leaned back in his chair, staring at the agents with a sick grin on his face.

"Alright then, of course I know Martin. We were...close before he disappeared." Callen could feel his stomach churning at the thought of what 'close' meant.

"Really? And how do you know of his last name being Deeks?"

"My wife told me, don't ask me how she found out."

"Where is your wife?"

"Don't know."

Callen opened his mouth but closed it when he felt his phone vibrating, taking it out he noticed it was a text from Eric.

"We'll be back." And with that he stood up and walked out of the room with Sam behind him.

"What have you got Eric?" Callen asked as soon as they stood in front of the TV, Eric and Nell on the screen from Ops with Hetty behind them.

"We were searching through Linda's computer and found a video recorded from her webcam, recorded the day she went 'missing'." Eric pressed a button a video started playing on the screen.

_Harris and Linda stood facing each other by the couch in the living room, Harris was breathing heavy as if he had been yelling for hours._

_"Where is he!" Harris demanded_

_"Like I'm going to tell you! Martin is mine, I know how much you liked him but I won't let you have him again!" Linda then tried to turn and leave but Harris grabbed her hair and pulled her back towards him, a gasp escaped her lips and her eyes squeezed shut at the pain._

_"Where the fuck do you think you're going?!" _

_"Away from you! You're worthless just like my last husband!" Linda yelled at him_

_"What did you just say to me?" Harris growled as he pushed her onto the couch and climbed on top of her._

_"Get the hell off of me!" Linda tried pushing Harris off of her, but Harris quickly smacked her across the face so hard a scream made its way past her lips._

_"If only you were Martin." Harris whispered so low you could barely hear it._

_Linda's eyes widened as the sentence left his mouth, Harris then wrapped his hand around her throat and she silently says the word 'No'._

"That was all that was recorded." Nell says as the screen goes black, it wasn't hard to tell watching it made her uncomfortable. Especially thinking about what happened after the video ended.

"Someone put a time limit on the video recording. My guess is Linda since it was her laptop." Eric said as he quickly looked at Nell to make sure she was okay.

"Mr Callen and Mr. Hanna, show Mr. Kingston the video. He knows where his wife is."

And with that, they head back into the interrogation room. Callen silently sits down and takes out his phone, pulls up the video and presses play then holds up his phone so Harris can see it.

"That Bitch!" Harris spats as he bangs his fist onto the table. Callen puts away his phone and stares straight at him.

"Where is she? You did something with her, didn't you?"

"She's alive if that's what you're asking," Harris chuckles and leans forward so he's closer to Callen then whispers with cold smile on his face, "She's waiting for Martin of course, and I'll never tell you where."

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it! **

**Reviews are welcome! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Once again thank you to all those who reviewed, read, favorited, and followed! **

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs**

"Andrew what are you doing?"

"Cleaning."

"And why are you 'cleaning' my desk?"

"You had stuff all over it!"

"I like my stuff."

"It's messy."

"Andrew don't you throw that away!"

Deeks laughed as he watched Andrew and Kensi argue, they had met when Andrew had woken up and his brother had instantly liked her...except her desk. Andrew, just like him, liked things being clean.

"Alright, Andrew leave her desk alone!" Andrew turned around to look at him, dropping something back on her desk

"But Martyyyyyy!"

"That pout isn't going to work on me buddy."

Andrew stuck his tongue out and walked over to Deeks to climb onto his lap. But as soon as he got settled, Eric and Nell came into the bullpen.

"Hey Andrew! Do you like games?" Eric said

"Yes!"

"If you want to, I have some games you can play upstairs." Nell looked at Deeks and he nodded to show it was okay. His only guess could be Callen and Sam were coming back from the boatshed.

"Go on buddy." Andrew turned to look at him, then with a big smile on his face, raced over to Nell and took hold of her hand as she led him upstairs to Ops.

"Callen and Sam coming back?" Asked Kensi when she finally got all her stuff back on her desk, Deeks smirked as he noticed she tried to make it cleaner without throwing away anything.

"Yup! And here they are." Eric said right before Callen and Sam came into view. They both did not look happy.

"He's not telling us anything but-" Callen went on to explain all that happened in the boatshed, including the video.

Deeks wasn't sure how he felt about it. On one hand he doesn't feel sorry for his mother getting abused by Harris, it was obvious from the beginning that he wasn't a nice guy and wasn't stable. He was too much like his dad. So it was her own fault. But on the other hand, she was his mother and you shouldn't put your hand on woman, it just isn't right.

"Deeks-"

"No Callen. I know you want me to tell you about Harris but I refuse. There's nothing that I could tell you about him that would help you find her so just drop it." Deeks growled as he looked at Callen. No way in hell was he telling them about their 'relationship', he just wanted to puke at the thought.

"That is enough for tonight, you all need some rest. And no Mr. Deeks you will not be going home tonight." He looked at Hetty in confusion, how could Andrew and him stay here? There were no beds! And what about Monty?

"There are some pull out beds in a room upstairs, and Monty is already taken care of."

"How did you- Nevermind you're Hetty."

"And don't you forget it Mr. Deeks!" And with that Hetty was gone.

**00000000000000**

The next day found Deeks watching everyone. Waiting for his chance.

He watched Kensi and Andrew eat breakfast, and if this was any other day he would have laughed at how they both ate like they haven't had food for days. He knew Eric and Nell were upstairs going through his mother and Harris's computers again, and looking to check if they had any property where his mother could be hidden. Callen and Sam had headed out not that long ago to go look through the house more and see if they could find anything. And Hetty, Deeks realized, was nowhere.

"I'm heading to the bathroom." He told Kensi and Andrew who were still stuffing their mouths and only nodded to show they heard him. Shaking his head, he got up and walked towards the bathroom.

Heading inside, he took out his phone and looked at the text he received last night. It was a simple and short text. The normal 'come alone' text but instead of an address on where he needed to go, was two words. _Safe Haven_.

Deeks didn't know how his mother had this phones number, it was a secured phone. So secure that he knew Eric and Nell weren't bothering to check it just in case his mother tried to get a hold of him, but look how well that turned out. Another thing that bothered Deeks was the fact she knew what Safe Haven was.

He stuck his head out of the bathroom door and when it was clear, snuck out of the mission. He quickly took his keys out of his pocket, got in the car Hetty had given him but he rarely used so it stayed in the parking lot, and drove away as fast as he could. It was only a matter of time before they found out he was gone. Once a good distance away from the mission and still a little away from the place he needed to go, he parked the car in a random spot. Taking his phone out of his pocket, he typed up a text alert that would be sent to Eric's computer in Ops with the address of where he was going. But it wouldn't sent until an hour from now. He knew he was being stupid, but he needed answers.

Leaving the phone in the car, he got out and started walking towards the old run down building near his childhood home. There were no traffic camera's around that area so he knew he was safe from Eric finding him earlier then he wanted.

When he finally got to the building, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This was it.

Walking forward, he knew he wouldn't fit through the broken part of the gate where he used to climb through when he was younger, so instead he started climbing the gate. It was an old rundown building that no one had bothered to fix up or tear down. He really didn't know how his mother had knew about it. Ray and him had always come here to escape their dads abuse, and eventually had called it, Safe Haven.

Once he was on the other side, he let go of the gate and dropped down. He slowly started walking towards it and opened the rusty doors that creaked as he did so. He made sure to keep an eye out and look around as he walked in further, he walked down to the old stairs that were somehow still holding up and pushed open the door at the bottom of the stairs, the basement where he and Ray had especially liked hiding out.

"Hello Martin." As the door shut behind him, he looked to his right to see his mother standing there. A smile on her face.

"Linda."

"Calling me by my name now? That isn't very nice."

"Returning the favor." Deeks glared at her but her smile only got bigger.

"You should be nice to your mother, Martin."

Deeks felt himself tense up at the voice...how was he here?!

"I do hope you didn't like those two agents guarding me." He grinded his teeth as he thought of what Harris did. He had killed them. Shouldn't Eric have caught Harris escaping? He knew Eric kept the video feed from the interrogation room up, so why didn't he say something?

Deeks held his breath as he heard Harris walk closer to him until he was right behind him. Harris held a gun against his back as he ran his hand down Deeks arm.

"Now that you're older, we can be together for real." He whispered in his ear.

He felt the bile rise in his throat at his words, he knew his mother didn't hear it for she was still smiling. As she finally started walking closer to Deeks, Harris whispered in his ear once more.

"Try to fight back, and i'll make sure Andrew dies. Maybe have a little fun with your partner too, Kensi was it?"

"Don't you dare touch them!"

"Then be a good boy Martin." Deeks felt him press the gun harder into his back.

"Don't worry darling." His mother, _Linda _Deeks corrected himself, said when she finally stood in front of him.

She grinned at him and he felt her hands on his belt. He flinched and tried to move away as she started undoing it.

"Remember what I told you." Harris growled in his ear

Deeks felt his eyes tear up a little as Linda took off his belt.

This had to be the stupidest decision he had ever made, and there was no way he could take it back. Even if it was his fault, he would take it if it meant protecting them both.

**A/N: Three chapters in a short time! Woo new record!**

**Okay so I know Deeks sneaking out would have probably been near close to impossible especially with Hetty seeming to know EVERYTHING, but I needed it to work for this story sooo. Hope you liked it though!**

**Reviews are welcome! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N (MUST READ): Okay so..I'm sorry but let me just warn you right now..this chapter is going to be rushed. I literally had it pretty much done when just my luck..MY LAPTOP FROZE. And my stupid self didn't save any part of it, and it's a crappy word doc thing on my laptop so it doesn't autosave..my luck, right? I seriously almost cried.**

**Anyways tho, this is the last chapter and then an epilogue. I'm sorry don't kill me! But I have one-shot ideas I want to do and i've gotten myself addicted to the sims again so I know if I don't finish this story now, I don't know when I will. **

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs**

As the sound of the gun went off, Deeks clenched his eyes shut waiting for the pain to hit him. Instead, he heard Linda screaming. Slowly, opening his eyes he saw Linda on the ground clutching her leg tightly, a look of pain on her face.

"You bastard!" She choked out.

"I told you he was mine!" Deeks shivered, he could clearly remember the night Harris carved '_Mine' _into him. He focused on Linda's screams to not pull himself into that memory.

"How could you..." Linda trailed off as she started crying.

Deeks felt himself step forward to go towards her but Harris suddenly slammed him into the wall with the gun pressed against his stomach.

"Trying to be the hero, huh?" Harris growled, looking at Deeks with a look in his eyes he could only describe as _hunger_. Deeks felt his skin crawl and moved his eyesight over to Linda, anything to not see that look in his eyes.

He really didn't know what he was going to do. He didn't know if it was the cop in him that made him want to help her, or if it was the fact she was his mother. Even though she didn't deserve saving. Especially not by him.

"Don't worry Martin, she will soon join her friends."

Deeks quickly looked back at Harris, to see if he was lying but there was nothing to tell him that he was lying.

"You killed them."

"Of course I did! You didn't really think I was going to share you wth them, did you?" Deeks wanted to smack that grin off his face.

Deeks let out a snort and couldn't help but roll his eyes, "Silly me." He said sarcastically.

"Don't get smart with me!" Harris pulled back his arm and smacked Deeks so hard his head banged against the wall and turned to the side.

"I made sure to spare one of them, for a guy who failed at life he was pretty handy with a computer." There was that grin, back on his face, "So good in fact, he fooled your geeks into thinking I was still in that shed of yours. And let's not forget, sending you the text that brought you here. Sadly though, he had to go after I was done with him."

"Oh I'm sure you're real torn up about it."

Instead of a slap, Deeks felt Harris's fit connect with his face. His head once again, banging against the wall except hard enough for Deeks to squeeze his eyes shut this time.

"I really didn't want to hurt you." He growled.

Linda's friends were dead. The thought finally registering in his head. Deeks knew for sure Harris didn't have his own little group of friends around, if so they would have been here. Her friends were the only reason he didn't want to risk Andrew or Kensi.

With that thought, Deeks quickly pushed Harris away from him and made sure to duck when Harris reacted and fired the gun. And before Harris could notice what happened and that he didn't actually shoot his target, Deeks pulled out the knife he had hidden and while still low on the ground, stabbed it into Harris's leg. With a yell, Harris's leg gave out and he fell on the ground. As he was lifting his arm to try and shoot Deeks again, Deeks grabbed his arm and pushed it away from him so Harris shot the wall again. Taking the knife out of Harris's leg, Deeks quickly pushed the knife into his chest. Harris's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to talk but instead he choked and his head dropped with a thud.

Quickly getting off of Harris, Deeks moved over to Linda who was still awake and alive, her eyes following his movement. He dropped to his knees beside her and without thinking about it, took her hand in his. He didn't know how long it had been since he got here, he didn't know how long it would be until Eric got the text with the address. But he knew she would have lost too much blood by then with the way the blood was already pouring out.

"Martin." She whispered.

"Mom." He whispered back.

Deeks held her hand as she took her last breaths, his mind going back to the times when he was younger, before she became just another monster.

_**He laughed as he ran around the backyard with a towel wrapped around his neck, blowing behind him like a cape.**_

_**"Look mommy I'm a superhero!" **_

_**He giggled and ran over to his mom who was laughing along with him.**_

_**"A very handsome superhero!" **_

_**"I'm going to save lives just like a real superhero when I'm older!"**_

_**"I bet you will, now come on Marty, daddy will be home soon."**_

_**He pouted as his mom picked him up and headed towards the house, the towel still around his neck.**_

_"Can you read me another one?" He begged his mom who was sitting in the chair beside his bed._

_"No pouting! It's bedtime for little people." His mom reached up and touched his nose with her finger._

_"I'm not little people!" _

_"Oh of course not, you're my big boy. Now, goodnight sweetheart." She reached over and kissed his forehead then tucked in his blankets._

_**"Marty don't you dare put that beetle in your mouth!" **_

_**"Aww but mommy, I want the beetle juice!"**_

_**He quickly covered the beetle in his hand with his other one as his mom walked closer to him.**_

_**"You don't eat bugs, the only thing you're going to be getting in your mouth is bug guts."**_

_**"Bug guts?! You're icky mommy." **_

_**Opening his hand, he quickly flicked the beetle off his hand and crinkled his nose in disgust.**_

_**"Then how can I try beetle juice?" **_

_**His mom leaned down and moved her finger in a 'come here' motion, curious, he leaned in closer.**_

_**"The juice in pickle jars is really beetle juice."**_

_**"REALLY?!" He quickly jumped up and took hold of his mom's hand, "Come on mommy! We need to go buy pickles!" **_

_Spotting his mom sitting on one of the benches under the trees, he quickly ran over and crawled onto her lap, his eyes wide._

_"What's wrong Marty?" She asked him softly, running her fingers through his blonde hair._

_"That girl playing in the sandbox kissed me!" _

_He pouted as his noticed a smile on his moms face, then crossed his arms across his chest when she started laughing._

_"Why are you laughing mommy?!"_

_"I'm sorry sweetheart, where did the girl kiss you?"_

_"On the lips! It was icky!" _

_He pouted some more as she laughed louder._

_"It means she likes you, why don't you go play with her?" He looked back at the girl who was digging a hole with her shovel in the sandbox._

_"Will she kiss me again?" He crinkled his nose_

_"Maybe."_

_"Okaaay, but if her kisses give me cooties I'm blaming you mommy." _

_He stuck his tongue out at his mom as she laughed more, and he walked back over to the girl with brown hair who he heard her mom call 'Kensi'. _

Despite the situation, Deeks found himself smiling as he thought of that memory. Maybe one day he would tell Kensi, if she didn't kill him first when they got here.

"I'm sorry Marty...for everything." She whispered, and with one last squeeze of his hand, she was gone.

Deeks felt a tear slip down his cheek and he looked down at her leg to see it covered in her blood. But it was then, that Deeks noticed blood coming from her stomach too. Lifting up her shirt, there on her stomach was a poorly stiched up stab wound. Harris knew the stiches wouldn't hold, and he wouldn't have gotten her any help. Shooting her was just extra measures.

Deeks quickly looked up at he heard footsteps then watched as the door opened and in came the team, guns up and ready.

"Deeks!" Kensi shouted as soon as she seen him, her eyes widening at the blood.

"Not mine." He said as he stood up, noticing Callen and Sam checking to see if they were alive.

Without wasting any time, Deeks stepped over to Kensi and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to him. She didn't even hesitate as she wrapped her arms around him returning the hug.

"Come on lets get you home to Andrew." She whispered in his ear then slowly let go.

With a grin on his face, he threw his arm around her shoulders and nodded at the other two team members who were smiling at them.

"So does this mean you aren't killing me for being stupid?"

"Oh no Shaggy, this doesn't mean anything!"

"But you can't kill me! You would all miss seeing my handsome face everyday!"

Sam snorted at he ruffled his hair, "What handsome face?"

"Ouch Sam! And no touching!" He quickly ducked as Sam went for his hair again.

"Alright big guy, leave the him alone. Let him have his daydream!"

"Ouch, you too Callen?!"

Deeks watched all of them smiling and knew everything would be okay, no doubt there were alot of visits with Nate in his future, either by his own choice or forced by Hetty, but as long as he had the NCIS team and Andrew by his side, he could make it.

**A/N: Aaaaaand next we have the epilogue! Sorry that it was rushed...but to be honest I liked the ending part and I actually liked writing the little memories of little Marty. Maybe I'll write a one-shot about the whole Kensi being his first kiss thing!**

**Stay tuned!**

**Reviews are welcome! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Alright my dears, this is the last chapter..the epilogue! Thank you to everyone who took time out of their day to read this, even if it wasn't that great. **

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs**

**~Epilogue: 14 Years Later~**

If there was one thing Deeks learned over the years, it was to take in the good times and hold onto them tightly. This, was one of those good times.

He looked around the gigantic tent on the beach. A dance floor filled with people, a table covered with food with another table connected to it filled with drinks, a smaller table with a huge white cake, tables with people sitting down talking and laughing like they didn't have a care in the world.

"What are you smiling about over here?" Deeks turned his head to see his wife, partner, and best friend all in one.

"Just happy, that's all." He told her, taking hold of her hand in his.

"Are you sure this was a good idea?"

Deeks looked at Kensi, raising his eyebrow at her, "They've been together since they were 15 Kens, everyone knows they're meant to be together."

"But he's only 19! He's still so young."

Deeks only laughed and looked towards the dance floor, spotting the person they were talking about. He felt the smile on his face grow as he saw his brother throw his head back and laugh.

It had been a long and tiring road but here Deeks was, at Andrew's wedding. His life was officially perfect.

With his hand still in Kensi's, he started looking around the wedding, spotting his family all around.

His gaze first shifted to the table closest to where he and Kensi were standing, Sam's wife, Michelle sat talking to Julia, Kensi's mother with Michelle and Sam's daughter eating a piece of cake not paying attention to the conversation between the two adults.

His gaze then shifted around the room.

Hetty sat at one of the tables across the room talking with Granger, both of them actually smiling. As shocked as Deeks was that Granger of all people showed up at his brothers wedding, he was glad he did. Over the years Granger had stopped being...well an asshole, he had his moments but most of the time he got along with them and Deeks had a feeling he was Granger's favorite, but that was a story for another time.

Nate and Rose were on the dance floor, Rose was laughing while Nate was smiling awkwardly. Probably trying to focus on not stepping on her feet. Nate had came back to help him try to come to terms on what had happened, and learn to move on. Then when it was decided he was okay or as okay as he could be with all that happened, Nate had decided to offically come back. Not long after that did Nate confirm that yes, he and Rose were dating.

Callen and Sam stood in front of the food table, Sam looked to be lecturing him if the look on Callen's face was anything to go by. And judging by the food on Callen's plate, Deeks guessed Sam was talking to him about bettering his eating habits again. Deeks watched them for a little while, two guys who for a while weren't too happy to have him on their team but now were like older brothers to him. He almost laughed when one of the brides family members walked up to Callen, and put her hand on his arm. Sam then smirked at Callen and walked off heading towards his wife.

His gaze then went back tot he dance floor to spot Eric looking very frustrated with a red face looking down at his feet, and Nell in his arms smiling at him. Eric and Nell had gotten married a year after he and Kensi did, they were happily married with a 10 year old son named Adam who pretty much looked like a mini Eric. He was a good kid and for that Deeks was greatful, Adam did afterall, have a crush on his and Kensi's youngest who also had a crush on the kid back. But because they were best friends which wasn't shocking as they were they same age, they didn't even realize it but that was alright for Deeks. His little girl was too young.

Thinking of his kids, Deeks looked around to try to spot them. Not seeing them, he started to worry. But as soon as that thought entered his mind, his 10 year old daughter Callie, came running up to him and Kensi with Adam right behind her, a disgusted look on both of their faces.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Kensi asked once she noticed them too.

"Don is kissing some girl-" Callie started, Adam quckly jumped in to explain the rest,

"Who looked too old for him!"

They both made disgusted noises, and with Kensi's loud scream of 'What?!' she quickly turned to face Deeks and punched his arm.

"Ow! What was that for!"

"He's your son!"

"So he's MY son when he's kissing some girl!"

"Well yeah, he's just like you!"

"What are you guys yelling about now?" Both Deeks and Kensi quickly closed their mouths when they noticed Andrew standing there, his arm around Elaine, his new wifes waist. They both had small smiles on their faces, except Elaine looked like she wanted to break out in a grin and laugh. She always did find their arguing funny.

"Don is kissing some older girl and Kensi blames me." Deeks rolled his eyes and ignored Kensi's glare.

"I bet it's Rachel, that girl would kiss anyone." Elaine wrinkled her nose and quietly coughed, signaling that he was walkign towards them.

"What's up guys?"

Kensi quickly turned and glared at their 13 year old son, "Donald Andrew Deeks what were you doing kissing that girl!"

Don's eyes widened, and with a 'what can you do' look, quickly took off. Kensi right behind him.

"Run Don run!" Callie yelled to her brother laughing as her mother started chasing him. She quickly ran off to go see what happened, holding onto Adam's wrist to drag him with her.

"Kids." Andrew said with a sigh

"What are you talking about, you're still a kid." Deeks said to his brother

"I'm 19 and married, Marty. I'm as much of an adult as I can get!"

Elaine rolled her eyes at them and put her hand over her husbands mouth then turned to Deeks with a nervous smile on her face.

"Can we tell you a secret, Marty?"

Deeks rasied his eyebrow at the girl who stole his brothers heart. She and Andrew had met their freshman year of high school when Andrew had accidently hit her with a football he was throwing around in the school hallway with his friends. Angry, Elaine had took one of her textbooks and smacked Andrew on the head with it. Andrew had been so shocked by not only her hitting him, but also how beautiful she was, that he had blurted out the first thing he could think of which was to ask her out to the movies. Deeks had heard the story plenty of times.

"Sure." Deeks said giving her a questioning look.

"I'm pregnant!" Elaine's eyes widened at how loud she had accidently said it and quickly took her hand off of Andrew's mouth, and put it over her own.

Instead of getting angry or upset, Deeks started laughing.

"How is that funny?" Andrew asked him, sounding a little frustrated.

"Kensi was pregnant with Don on our wedding day." And with that, Deeks grinned at the couple and threw his arm around Andrew.

"Congratulations, though..you have to be the one to tell Kensi."

With one look at Andrew's terrified face, Deeks laughed again and walked off to find his wife.

He would never forget anything that had happened to him, but with his family by his side, he could move on.

**A/N: Aaaaand...end! Sorry if it was rushed or a lame ending but, it was a happy ending and I do love my happy endings. **

**I KNOW I'll do one-shots connected to this story, but I also want to do Criminal Minds one-shots which of course, focus on Reid who is my favorite! If you have any ideas for me to do, please tell me :D either NCIS LA, or Criminal Minds. **


End file.
